


Their Last Moment

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (but we all know that Gwaine secretly loves Merlin), Angst, Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Friendship, M/M, Major Character Death (Implied), POV Gwaine, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine doesn't want to leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A new challenge between [Sweety_Mutant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant) and me. ^^ Here is a link to her entry (from This War of Mine fandom): [A Useful Burden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7367803)! :)
> 
> Rules (randomly created on [this site](http://www.spinnything.com/cgi-bin/sstprompt.py)) :  
> *Length: Double Drabble (200 words)  
> *Genre: Angst  
> *Action: Leaving

“You’ll just have to trust me,” said Merlin with apologetic eyes.

Gwaine felt something crushing his heart. Oh, how he wished Merlin would keep no secret from him… How could he trust that his friend would be fine on his own, when bandits could attack him any time in this dangerous area? _I can’t leave you alone… Why don’t you want me to stay?_

“You should get going,” Merlin added with a pointed look. “Arthur will need you at his side.”

Arthur… Yes… His duty, as a knight of Camelot… He could not abandon his king during these dark times…

“Look after yourself, Merlin.”

He had a lump in his throat. Worries in his mind were whispering to him that Merlin would be too vulnerable. Yet, he had no choice but to leave. Regardless of his duty to Arthur, it was his friend’s decision to continue his quest alone, and Gwaine had no right to impose on him…

He handed Merlin his sword, joked to lighten the mood. Merlin took the sword with a smile – so beautiful, this smile. They shook hands, then they had to part.

Gwaine refrained from looking back.

They never met again… Not Merlin’s fault, though…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mean, I know... *cries silently*
> 
> Anyway, if you liked it, you can leave me a kudo, just so I know it! ^^


End file.
